


We Fit, You And I (Like The Tree Fits The Forest And Like The Wind Fits The Sky)

by Shadowobsidian



Series: We Fit [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky Has Body Issues, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dominant Steve Rogers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Steve Thinks He's Hot Like Burning, Virgin bucky barnes, submissive bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowobsidian/pseuds/Shadowobsidian
Summary: Bucky's heat is imminent and all he wanted was to get supplies and suffer in peace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: We Fit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750369
Comments: 21
Kudos: 819





	We Fit, You And I (Like The Tree Fits The Forest And Like The Wind Fits The Sky)

Sweat prickled along Bucky’s hairline under his pulled low ball cap as he made his way to the bodega down the street. He kept his head down and shoulders hunched, doing everything he could not to draw attention to himself, despite being six feet tall, two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle, in possession of a metal arm that classified as a weapon of mass destruction, and in the late stages of pre-heat.

He hadn’t meant to be out in public so close to his actual heat, but he’d been having trouble sleeping that past week, so when he’d finally started drifting off in the early hours of the morning, he had written off the various aches, pains, and flu-like symptoms as exhaustion, and had slept for nearly a day and a half. When he’d awoken, feverish and whimpering, his glands swollen and senses in overdrive, he was woefully under-prepared to hole up for the next few days; his fridge holding only two bottles of beer and a half carton of eggs, and his pantry and cupboards were equally bare. So he gritted his teeth, drenched himself in cologne in an attempt to mask his scent, and walked as fast as he dared to stock up before his biology made him a mindless mass of hormones.

It’s not that he hated being an Omega, he mused as he pushed his tiny cart through the equally tiny aisles, it’s just he wasn’t the stereotypical Omega that most people pictured. He wasn’t slight, or willowy, or particularly domestic. He was too big, too strong, too _much_ , for people. For Alphas, he corrected himself sardonically, piling jars of peanut butter and boxes of crackers in his cart. No Alpha wants an Omega that could snap them in half without breaking a sweat. Or tower over them in a crowd. Throw in a metal arm, and a ‘take no shit’ attitude, and Bucky couldn’t pay anyone to knot him. And he’d almost tried. More than once. But his pride held him back each time. He didn’t think he’d survive if even a service Alpha gave him that _look_. The look he’d seen on every Alpha’s face that caught his scent and realized where it’d come from. The one that accompanied any conversation within earshot about what they were looking for in an Omega. The one that just _screamed_ ‘Any Omega but you.’

But being an Omega wasn’t all bad, he supposed. He got heat leave from his job, a government funded bi-yearly care package as an unmated Omega, insurance covered birth-control and heat-suppressants--though he never took the latter, as they made him incredibly sick--, and discounts at all the adult boutiques. So it definitely had its perks.

But, as Bucky was being cashed out by a Beta that was most certainly holding their breath, hearing the whispered comments about indecency and disgraceful behavior, and watching several Alphas catch his scent, check him out, and then dismiss him entirely, he was hard-pressed to remind himself of this. Taking his bags and muttering a quiet thank you, he quickly made his exit, a fire crawling up his neck that had nothing to do with his heat and everything to do with the embarrassment hounding his steps. He was more than ready to lock himself in his room, even knowing the feelings of emptiness and loneliness that no sex toy or porn video could ever fill will become so overwhelming that he’ll most likely cry all through his heat, his skin feeling too tight, his heart aching, his body screaming for a companion, an Alpha, a _mate._

No one knew it, because no one asked, but Bucky was a hopeless romantic. His bookshelves were crammed with dime store novellas about the tempestuous Omega bringing the arrogant Alpha to their knees with an alluring scent and fiery heart. His DVD collection was mostly RomComs and Romantic Dramas. Every night he went to bed always a little bit sad that he didn’t lock eyes with some stranger and just _know_ they were his, to be swept away and wooed like the delicate Omega flower he sometimes wished he was.

Don’t get him wrong, he liked being able to hold his own, no matter what, and when his scent didn’t play as a factor, he got a lot of appreciative looks. He knew he wasn’t bad looking, orientation aside, and he’d gotten plenty of offers while not in heat, mostly from Betas who either wanted him to top, or just wanted such a competent Omega to submit to them. He’d almost taken a few of them, but it never felt right. He never felt connected enough to give that part of himself.

It was honestly embarrassing, being untouched in his thirties, but he refused to change things until he felt the right connection with someone, Alpha or Beta. But there were nights, when he was overtired and alone, his apartment too quiet and his bed too big and cold, and he’d read one of his books or watched one of his movies, and he _yearned_. There was no other word for it. He _yearned_ to be able to feel small and safe and vulnerable with someone…he wanted it so bad his heart hurt with it, some days.

He was nearly home when two men suddenly stepped out of an alley and into his path, both wearing disdainful smirks and with malice in their eyes. He froze like a deer in headlights, their scent tugging at something low in his gut, but making him nauseous.

Alphas.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” one of them drawled, somehow managing to look down his nose at Bucky, despite being a good four inches shorter than him. “When we caught the scent of preheat, we were hoping to find a sweet little thing looking for some company. Right, Mel?”

“Yuh-huh,” Mel replied eloquently.

“Seriously,” not-Mel continued, “such a delicious scent, all ripe and hot for the taking. Making it hard not to pop a knot right here in the street. The perfect bitch in heat smell. And to think that it’s coming from _you_?” He flicked his wrist in Bucky’s direction like he was trying to get something disgusting off his hand.

Bucky dropped his chin and tried to growl out a warning, but his heat was so close, and the smell of Alpha was pushing him closer to the edge, so all that came out was a pathetic whine that he struggled to choke off as soon as it left his throat.

“Aw, poor thing,” not-Mel laughed. “I suppose a bitch is a bitch, regardless of looks, huh, Mel?”

“Yuh-huh. Definitely a bitch, Rio.”

Rio sauntered closer to Bucky, who shrunk further and further into himself, biting back the whimpers crowding behind his teeth. He wanted to snap this guy’s neck, curb-stomp his ankles, punch his teeth down his throat until he shit out that slimy smile, but the Omega in him was drowning in the scent of Alpha, howling at him to bare his neck, expose his belly, show that he could be good and biddable. He felt like he was gonna puke.

“I suppose if I closed my eyes, it wouldn’t be so bad,” Rio mused, getting right up in Bucky’s space and leering at him. “You’ve got a pretty mouth at least. The most Omega thing about you, I’d reckon. So how about it, bitch? Wanna be a good Omega and let me fuck your mouth? Probably the closest thing you’d get to a knotting, I wager. Wouldn’t you wager on that, Mel?”

“Yuh-hu— _ghk_!”

Both Bucky’s and Rio’s eyes whipped around to see Mel, on his knees, arm wrenched over his head and behind his neck, wrist and elbow at painful looking angles and a stupidly confused look on his face. Bucky only saw these details in passing at his entire existence was drawn to the ethereal creature holding Mel so easily as he started to struggle.

The man couldn’t be more than a hundred-ten soaking wet, nearly as short as Rio, with sharp features, a slightly crooked nose, a shock of brilliantly blond hair falling over his forehead, and the bluest eyes Bucky had ever seen. And then the wind shifted and he caught a whiff of the most mouthwatering scent he’d ever experienced. Apples and ink and sunlight and snow.

Alpha.

 _Mate_.

 ** _Mine_**.

But despite his hormones howling and clawing at him, despite his heat suddenly hitting him with the force of a freight train, Bucky could only stare dumbly as the man tightened his grip on Mel’s fingers, twisting him tighter until his struggles stopped and he started whimpering.

“Now then,” and, oh, that voice. That deeper than expected, absolutely perfectly Alpha voice that made Bucky’s innards turn to warm honey and his brain sizzle in his skull, “I’m going to let Idiot One go in just a sec. So long as you, Idiot Two,” he directed his sharp gaze to Rio, pinning him in place despite being half his size, “start walking away right now, not looking back, and knowing that I’ve already called this in to the non-emergency police line with both of your descriptions and a cruiser will be in the area in about ten minutes.”

“And why the hell would I?” Rio demanded, smelling nervous and aggressive. “Anyone with a nose can tell this bitch is asking for it, walking around, smelling like that. Pre-heat trolling for an Alpha to knot his ass. He should be flattered that I gave him any attention at all, looking like he does.”

A beat of silence followed his outburst, the only sounds being Bucky’s rasping breaths and Mel’s soft whimpers of pain.

“Revision of terms,” the blond said, voice calm, but eyes snapping with cold fire as he suddenly shoved Mel forward, his head cracking on the sidewalk, and surging forward and lashing out a hand to almost casually clamp Rio’s septum between his thumb and pointer finger, digging in with his nails and yanking forward until Rio collapsed his knees, braying like a dying mule and his eyes suddenly full of tears, then taking his other hand and in an almost gentle motion, dug his fingertips into the back of Rio’s shoulder. “You,” he growled so deeply it seemed his chest should shatter from the sound, “are going to apologize _right the fuck_ now, get up, go home, call your mother, and tell her what an absolute _sack_ of rancid shit you are for thinking scent equals consent, and beg her forgiveness.” He curled his lips in a baring of teeth that only the most foolish would call a smile and gave his wrist an almost delicate looking turn, like he was adjusting the volume on a speaker. “Understand me, knothead?”

Rio nodded his head as best he could and made a sound like a whale being mutilated, but could be interpreted as an apology to Bucky, who had yet to move during this entire exchange.

“Good,” with a twist of his body and wrist, he sent Rio scrambling on his knees in the direction of Mel’s prone and moaning form. “Now pick up your friend and fuck off.”

Eyes bloodshot and filled with absolute hatred, Rio looked like was gonna come back swinging, but a flash of red and blue lights coming down the connecting street had him merely hoisting Mel up and staggering back down the alleyway they appeared from.

Once the two were out of sight, the smaller man turned towards Bucky, his whole demeanor softening and relaxing into something nonthreatening, a kind smile on his lips and concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked, keeping a respectful distance between them.

Bucky collapsed, his knees thudding painfully on the concrete as his bags slipped from his nerveless fingers. His body came back online with a ringing in his ears and shudder in his limbs, the fight or flight urge leaving him so fast he felt dizzy with it. He could only blink dumbly through the tears as the other man stepped towards him in alarm, hands outstretched as if to catch him.

 _Yesyesyesyestouchmetouchmetouchme_.

But those gorgeous, long fingered hands, fingertips stained green and smeared gray down the side, stopped short of his skin, and he nearly started sobbing in frustration. His head fell back and a nearly soundless whine scrapped out of his throat, a claxon of hormones and ‘ _MateAlphaPresentClaimTakeMine_ ’ echoing through his core. He watched as those fingertips started to tremble, those blue eyes darken, a sub vocal growl building up from that slender chest, making Bucky start purring in response.

But the Alpha pulled back— _nonononocomebackcomeback_ —and fully straightened, visibly struggling to compose himself, his eyes focused over Bucky’s shoulder instead of on his face. Bucky’s heart nearly shattered. His Alpha, his _mate_ , was rejecting him, just like everyone else. Looking at him and finding him lacking in every imaginable way. Being disgusted with his muscular build, his harsh looks, his inability to be any kind of desirable Omega. Tears started falling more rapidly, and broken whimpers fell from his lips.

“Oh, no, no, please don’t do that, darlin’,” the Alpha pleaded--the Brooklyn drawl in his voice erasing the ‘r’ completely: ‘dah-lin’-- stepping close again, only a little taller than Bucky on his knees, looking lost and so very worried. “Please don’t cry. Those eyes are too pretty to be so sad. Prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, I swear. Come on, gorgeous, we need to get you home. Is it close? Can I walk you home, darlin’?”

Bucky didn’t respond, his instincts baying in anguish, eyes going glassy as his heat twisted inside him.

He heard, as if from far away, “Goddamnit. I hate doing this. Forgive me, okay, sweetheart?”

And then, cutting like a razor through the fog in his brain:

“ _Omega_.”

And all at once, Bucky was calm, his instincts settling beneath the velvety pressure of that voice, like a cat curling up under a stroking hand. His eyes refocused on the Alpha in front of him, standing tall and beautiful, feet apart and hands at his sides. Bucky’s head lolled back and he started purring again.

“ _On your feet, Omega_.”

Bucky scrambled to obey, his metal fingers scrapping harshly across the sidewalk as he grabbed his bags in afterthought. He stumbled to his feet, trying to stay small and docile beneath the piercing gaze of blue eyes, awaiting his Alpha’s next words. He watched in trepidation as those eyes were drawn to the glint of his arm, widening in surprise.

“Well, ain’t that something.”

Bucky whimpered and turned his body away, trying to hide the ugliness from his Alpha, terrified that he’d be rejected again. The other man merely made a shushing sound in the back of his throat and took a small step forward.

“You don’t have to hide from me, sweetheart,” he said softly, eyes back on Bucky’s face. “Ain’t nothin’ about you what needs hiding. Prettiest Omega I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky swayed towards him, huffing in his scent and baring his throat.

“ _Take me to your den, Omega_.”

Instincts howling with joy, he quickly led the way back to his apartment, the presence of the Alpha a steady warmth at his back, and he struggled not to turn and look every few seconds to make sure he was still there. Fumbling the keys into the lock, he practically fell into his apartment, eager to show his Alpha his space and have their scents mingle and mesh, hoping he’d approve enough to stay with him, to weather his heat with him, to _knot_ him, to _claim_ him, to--

To…

Taking deep gasping breaths, Bucky’s head started clearing as his own scent finally started overpowering and diluting the scent of Alpha and mate. Now you couldn’t pay him to turn around and look at the man who had witnessed him falling apart to such extremes that he had to use his fucking Alpha voice to even get his pathetic ass home.

Once again, he felt the burn of embarrassment and shame creeping up his neck as he scurried to his kitchen, hearing his front door close and another body moving around in his space. Dropping his bags unceremoniously on the floor in front of the fridge, he wrenched the cold water on full tilt in the kitchen sink, yanked his hat off, and stuck his whole head beneath the spray. He stayed there for a long minute before pulling back just far enough to swallow several mouthfuls. He snagged the kitchen towel hanging from the oven door handle and gave his long hair a cursory rubdown before slicking it back from his forehead. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he choked it back as he turned to see the Alpha standing just outside the kitchen doorframe, his presence so much bigger than his slight frame, staring at him with worry.

“Thank you,” he managed to grit out, voice hoarse and ugly sounding.

“Are you alright?” the question was asked so softly, with such sincerity, that Bucky felt tears burning in his nose again. He gave a jerky nod. He became acutely aware of the slick drenching the seat of his jeans, making him want to squirm. Or just curl up and die.

“I’m really sorry for using my Voice on you earlier,” and he did sound truly apologetic, face pulled tight with guilt. “I just didn’t know what else to do. We were attracting attention, and I didn’t want to leave you fend for yourself.”

“‘Sokay,” he murmured, turning away to start fiddling with his groceries. “Not mad.”

“That’s good, I’m glad,” he could hear the relief in the other’s voice. “I’m Steve, by the way.”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky?”

“It’s a nickname,” he said sullenly, his heat prickling under his skin, making him feel vulnerable and fragile.

Steve stepped closer, a smile in his voice, “I like it. It suits you.”

Bucky cursed the pleased blush that covered his cheeks, ducking his head and puttering away with an armful of groceries to stuff in the cupboards. Steve’s scent was like a magnet, though; Bucky’s true north, and he found himself, again and again, orbiting the smaller man, trying to fit himself somewhere within his space.

Steve watched him with kind eyes, radiating the kind of confidence that Alpha’s seem to be born with; comfortable in his own skin and secure in his power. Despite looking like an Omega, he could never be mistaken for one. His aura draped him in such a way he might as well be six foot two, and 260 pounds of muscle himself. Bucky was entranced.

A fresh flood of slick had both of them inhaling sharply, tensing and locking their jaws. “Do you have a service companion or someone coming to be with you?” Steve asked, voice tight and gaze molten. Bucky shook his head, looking away. “You don’t have anyone to get though this with?” Bucky shook his head again. “Did no one ever catch your fancy, then?”

 _Only you_ , he wanted to say. He swallowed those words and regurgitated instead, “More like I didn’t catch anyone else’s.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up and he snorted in disbelief. “Bullshit. Gorgeous thing like you? Bet they were clawin’ at your door, begging to be the one.”

Bucky let out an unhappy rumble, vocabulary being burned away by his heat. “Not small. Not dainty. Not pretty. Not Omega enough.” He hunched into himself, cradling his metal arm to his chest. “Not wanted.”

Steve made a mournful sound, stepping into Bucky’s space. “Idiots, all of them. I swear, Bucky, you are the prettiest Omega I’ve ever seen. Your soft hair, your adorable scruff, I’ve already waxed poetic about those stunning eyes, and a beautiful body that just doesn’t quit.”

“Too big. Too strong,” Bucky protested, but unable to keep himself from being drawn to Steve as a sunflower to the morning light. “Too Alpha.”

“Oh, darlin’,” Steve rumbled, “there is nothing Alpha about you. You smell too good, you sound too sweet. As for too big and strong…” Steve was suddenly crowding him against the counter, not touching him, but close enough that Bucky could feel the heat radiating off his body, eyes dark with promise. “That just makes your surrender all the sweeter. Don’t you think?”

Bucky’s eyelids fluttered and he felt a little drunk. “Steve…”

“I don’t usually do stuff like this; I really feel like I’m pushing, but you smell so damn good, Bucky. But I really need you to focus, darlin’. Look at me.”

Bucky swallowed loudly and stared down at the Alpha in front of him.

“Do you want me to stay, Bucky? Do you want me to touch you?”

Bucky found himself once again baring his throat, a whine bubbling up from his belly.

“Need to hear you say it, darlin’. Not touching you until you do. It’s important to me to know that you want me here, touching you, scenting you, marking you…,” he leaned in on his toes and put his mouth next to Bucky’s ear, “ _fucking_ you. _Knotting_ you. Making you _mine_. What do you say, Omega?”

“ _Please, Alpha_.”

The words had barely left his tongue before Steve’s hands were fisted in his shirt and twisting their bodies until their positions were switched, with Bucky now pressing Steve against the counter. Letting go just long enough to heave himself onto the countertop, Steve burrowed his fingers into Bucky’s damp hair and urged him forward between his thighs, tucking Bucky’s face in the curve of his shoulder.

“Breathe, gorgeous,” he rumbled as Bucky huffed in his scent like he was drowning. “You’re about to shake apart. I know you’re hurtin’. I’m gonna make that all better soon. Just breathe for a minute. I got you. I got you.”

Bucky whined on every exhale, Steve’s tart scent soothing his nerves like a balm, making him go limp against the smaller man. With Steve up on the counter, he was slightly taller than Bucky, and the Omega reveled in the feeling of being cradled and held. Of feeling _small_. He shoved closer, his hands tight on Steve’s waist, nearly bowling him over.

“Such a sweetheart,” Steve cooed, scratching his nails gently over Bucky’s scalp. “How long you been waiting for someone to be sweet on you? Hm? Far too long, is my guess. Pretty Omega like you needs to be pet and pampered and spoiled absolutely rotten. You gonna let me do that, Bucky? Gonna let me pamper you like you deserve?” His only answer was a broken keen and trembling fingers starting to paw at his shirt. Letting a pleased rumble vibrate out of his chest, Steve cupped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and squeezed, huffing out a breath as nearly 250 pounds of muscle collapsed on his lap, purring and nuzzling the front of his blue checked button-down. He quickly kicked off his shoes and dipped his head to urge Bucky into looking at him. “There’s those beautiful eyes,” he smiled when Bucky raised his head, “There’s my pretty baby.”

Bucky’s knees nearly buckled beneath him.

Steve’s grin widened, but remained kind. “Yeah? You like the sound of that; being my pretty baby, all soft and sweet for me?”

Bucky strangled around a whimper and nodded.

Giving the Omega’s neck another comforting squeeze, Steve pushed him back far enough to hop down from the counter. “Take me to your room, Bucky,” he said, his voice a rolling thunder, “As much as I want to, I refuse to knot you in your kitchen.”

Bucky quickly took Steve’s hand and led him back through his apartment to his bedroom at the end of the hall, his jeans uncomfortably soaked and a haze around the edge of his vision. His heat was on him in full, and the only thing keeping him from melting into a puddle of slick and desperation was the strong hand in his, the comforting scent of mate, and need to be good for his Alpha.

Pushing open the door, he sucked in a mortified breath as he saw his collection of vibrators and dildos all lined up on the far side of the bed, placed there before he’d gone for supplies, figuring he’d need them sooner rather than later. He surged forward to hide them, shove them off the bed, burn them, _something_ , when a firm tug on his hand had him stopping. He stayed completely still save for the tremors he could no longer control, as Steve stepped around him and began idly perusing his collection.

“Impressive,” he said mildly, picking up a violently blue dildo with a sizable knot near the flared base. “That’s a lot to live up to.” He turned it in his hands, then set it aside to test the weight of a girthy knot plug.

Bucky clenched his hands and whined in distress. He’d never use toys again if Steve would just put the damn things down and _touch_ him already. His heat was truly burning now, sliding from pleasure towards pain as his biological imperatives were being ignored. His head fell forward as his eyes filled with tears again.

“Oh no. No, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Steve was suddenly in his space, gentle hands stroking across his face and neck. “You’re hurting and needy, and I’m over here trying to make small talk like an asshole.” He slid his hands down and started tugging on the hem of Bucky’s shirt. “Come on, Buck, let’s get these damp clothes off. You must be burning up.”

Bucky didn’t resist as Steve helped him pull his shirt over his head, but he did turn away slightly as his scarred shoulder was revealed. He knew it wasn’t pretty by any means; a spidering of red and white crawling across his chest and back. But Steve didn’t flinch or even stare, he just scruffed Bucky again, gently shaking him in soft reprimand.

“I told you that you didn’t have to hide anything from me, Omega,” he rumbled, “I wanna see every delicious inch of you. Got it?” Bucky nodded and snuffled against Steve’s arm, planting small desperate kisses to his skin. “Good boy.” He released his hold on the back of Bucky’s neck, but instead of pulling away completely, he dragged his forearm and wrist down the side of the man’s throat, scraping over his glands and nearly making the Omega collapse as their scents merged fully, filling the small space between them with an intoxicating perfume. Taking deep, huffing breaths, Steve’s fingers scrabbled for Bucky’s belt, fumbling as the taller man slumped against him and making him stumble. “Bucky, you gotta stand on your own, darlin’. There’s no way I can hold you up and undress you at the same time.”

Bucky made a quiet sound of protest, but straightened, his lips turned down in a pout. “Too big,” he said when Steve looked at him questioningly. Steve just rolled his eyes and nipped Bucky’s chin as he finally got the belt loose. He went for the button and zipper next, but with the amount of slick adhering the denim to Bucky’s thighs, he quickly gave up and stepped back.

Shushing Bucky’s whine of protest, he started undoing the buttons of his own shirt. “Take off your pants, sweetheart,” he said, gruffly, his own arousal surging to the forefront of his mind now that he wasn’t entirely focused on Bucky. “Let me see all of you.”

Bucky nearly tipped over forward in his haste to divest himself of the clinging fabric, scrunching his nose at the feeling of it peeling down his thighs and shivering as the air cooled the slick on his skin. Kicking the jeans, his boxer briefs, and his shoes and socks aside, he hungrily ate up the sight of Steve shedding his own layers; his shirt falling off of solidly squared shoulders, his pants slipping down deliciously narrow hips…even his feet were attractive as he pulled off his socks and sat on the edge of the mattress, leaning back on his hands and legs spread wide.

All it took was a slightly nod from Steve to have Bucky collapsed on the floor at the blonde’s feet, arms wrapped tight around his waist and face buried in the slight ridges of his stomach, purring and rubbing his scruff across every inch of skin he could reach. Steve huffed out a laugh and squirmed.

“Tickles, Buck.”

Bucky didn’t stop, but his heart sang at the new name. A name his Alpha gave him. Just for him and Alpha.

Far too soon, though, long fingers wound through his hair and tugged him away from his marking, making him grumble and pout as he looked up at Steve’s smiling face.

“You are too damn adorable,” Steve chuckled, releasing his hold on Bucky’s hair to cup his cheeks. “And I need to know if you taste as sweet as you smell.” He dipped his head and offered Bucky a kiss.

At the first press of lips against his, Bucky nearly melted into the floor while simultaneously feeling the top of his head blow off. It really wasn’t much; if they had been clothed and not hormonal, it would have been a perfectly acceptable goodnight kiss at the end of a successful first date. But they were naked, and hormonal, and it was _perfect_. Bucky happily leaned into the feeling of slightly chapped lips moving against his own, trying desperately to follow Steve’s lead and not get left behind. But when Steve’s lips parted, and his tongue teased at the seam of Bucky’s mouth, he sighed his surrender and let himself be swept away.

Long minutes passed with Steve pulling sound after sweet sound from Bucky, nipping at his lips, and drawing his tongue out to play with his own. He felt himself growing dizzy and almost drunk on the scent and taste of the perfect Omega sitting on his knees in front of him. He finally tore his lips away with a deep gasp, on the cusp of an asthma attack that would ruin the whole evening if he wasn’t careful.

Hushing the larger man’s whimpers, Steve traced his lips across Bucky’s jaw and down the column of his throat. A growl rumbled out of him as Bucky’s head fell to the side, baring the mouthwatering expanse of skin to his mouth. It took all of his not inconsiderable willpower to keep his teeth from sinking into the intoxicating thatch of flesh just below the Omega’s ear, marking and claiming him as a mate. That was a decision for clearer heads.

And Steve’s head was far from clear. It’d been fogged over with the need to mount, knot, bite, and _claim_ ever since he’d stepped in to help Bucky out of his predicament with the knot-head twins…Jesus, less than an hour and a half earlier? Had it really been so short of a time? He truly felt as if he’d been with Bucky for an eternity already, drowning in his perfect scent, the feel of that gorgeous body against his, and the desire to tie himself to this beautiful creature, sink deep into that slick heat, fill him to bursting, and knot him full of his seed.

Pulling back fully, Steve couldn’t help the Alpha pride that swelled in his chest at the hazy look of lust on Bucky’s face: jaw slaw, cheeks flushed, and eyes unable to focus. He slide his hand around the back of his neck once again, reveling in the breathy moan it caused. “Pretty baby,” he cooed again, shifting backwards further onto the bed, tugging Bucky along with him until he was reclined almost fully, head and shoulders propped up on a veritable mountain of pillows piled against the headboard. The warmth of the Omega over him was making his head spin, the cage of his body trapping their scent between their chests and multiplying it with every breath and shift of muscle.

Bucky felt as if his bones had turned to warm honey. Every movement was a struggle, but he couldn’t bear to be more than a few inches away from Steve’s warmth, scent, and touch. On his hands and knees above the slight man, he curled himself in close, tucking his face against Steve’s shoulder and just fighting the urge to bare his throat and beg for his claiming bite. He shook as if electrocuted with every pass of Steve’s calloused hands down his spine and the backs of his thighs. His every breath carried a whimper or a whine, and his entire being screamed with emptiness. He could hear Steve murmuring in his ear as if from far away, and he realized that he, himself, was repeating Steve’s name like a prayer, a mantra, unable to stop. But when long fingers tangled in his hair and tugged his head back, and teeth set themselves across the front of his throat, and a growl flowed from that mouth to settle in his flesh, the fog cleared just enough for Steve to make himself heard.

“Listen to me, Omega,” he rasped, words shaped around the tension in Bucky’s throat. “You are going to turn around and show me that beautiful little hole of yours. You are going to be sweet for me and stay still while I lick and suck and taste you as much as I want. Then I am going to stretch you on my fingers until you’re ready for my cock. And then you are going to be the best little bitch and present yourself for my knot. Is that understood?”

Bucky whined high in his throat, and his body shuddered, “Please, Alpha.”

Steve relinquished his hold and settled back against the pillows, his blue eyes dark and piercing. “That’s my sweet boy,” he smiled, all hunger. “Now bring me that gorgeous ass, hm?”

Feeling himself burning from the inside with more than just biological imperative, Bucky swallowed his embarrassment and shifted himself until his knees were tucked against Steve’s shoulders, burrowing his feet underneath the pillows and slowing folding his body back until he felt hot breath ghosting across flesh that had never been touched by anyone but himself and his physician.

He became humiliatingly aware of every clench of his body, and every trickle of slick that escaped him. The seconds dragged on and it was all he could do to keep himself still as Steve kept refraining from touching him, or saying something, or doing _anything_ …

The first touch of warm fingers had him flinching as they stroked up the backs of his thighs, trailing through the rivers of slick coating his skin. He gentled as Steve hushed him and did nothing but stroke and knead the meat of his thighs and ass, quieting his shudders down to trembles, and bring his muscles from stone back to moving flesh. He could hear Steve murmuring behind him, each breath puffing over his swollen hole, making it clench and leak.

“So pretty, baby,” he heard. “So god-damn pretty for me, all soft and wet. You smell so fucking good, darlin’, like caramel and cinnamon and everything warm. Could get drunk off the smell of you. And you’re so sweet, staying so still for me. I know it’s hard, baby, but I’m so proud of you. These perfect thighs could crush my head with hardly an effort, but here you are, my perfect Omega, staying all soft and pretty for me. My sweet baby.”

Bucky couldn’t stand it anymore. His upper body folded over completely as an orgasm ripped through him, sudden and all encompassing. His lungs felt half their size as he sucked in air, ducking his head to watch as he painted Steve’s chest and stomach with thick ropes of pearly white. There was no room for embarrassment between the ringing in Bucky’s ears and the haze of barely satiated lust still filling his brain as he just kept spurting and spasming, an unending climax torn from his core by the voice of his Alpha.

Finally, after an eternity, his body relaxed back to its perpetual trembling, and he nearly collapsed fully on the smaller man, only the hands on his thighs kept him any semblance of upright and steady. Slowly, oh so slowly, Steve’s voice filtered back into his ears. It was nothing but a litany of praise and filth and cursing, but it made the Omega preen nonetheless. He started purring and nuzzling the thigh under his cheek, feeling warm and soft and floaty.

And then strong thumbs pried his cheeks apart, and he felt himself speared open by something molten hot and deliciously wet, and he couldn’t stop his scream.

Steve was in heaven. There was no other way to describe the combination of sensations he was drowning in. Bucky, screaming and moaning above him; Bucky’s slick coating his tongue and dripping off his chin as he lapped and nipped and sucked at the Omega’s swollen hole; the scent and tackiness of Bucky’s cum sliding off his chest and smearing between their bodies; the almost unnoticeable puffs of warm breath against his straining cock. Oh, yes. Steve had died and gone straight to heaven. He opened his mouth even wider, growling with each exhale as he forced his tongue even deeper into Bucky’s body, sealing his lips over his entrance and sucking hard. His fingers were digging bruises into the larger man’s flesh, but neither of them noticed or cared.

Bucky lost long minutes in the feeling of Steve’s mouth and tongue and teeth, nearly insensate with the ever-cresting waves of pleasure the Alpha was teasing out of his body. He was a veritable puddle of stereotypical Omega; meek and soft and whining with each breath, huffing the drugging scent of virility from the crease of Steve’s thigh, letting it drag him deeper and deeper into the feelings of submission.

An added pressure against his abused hole brought him back to himself slightly, and he wiggled his hips with a questioning sound.

“There you are,” Steve chuckled, his voice raspy. “I’ve never seen an Omega that loses themselves so fully in feeling good. So soft and sweet for me, giving me everything I ask for. You are so fucking beautiful like this, Buck.”

Bucky purred and swayed his hips again, and the pressure increased, making his breath catch.

“That’s right, pretty baby,” the Alpha crooned, twisting his fingers deeper, eyes tracking the drops of slick escaping around the digits. “It’s time to get you all opened up and ready for my knot. Gotta get inside you soon or I’m gonna explode. You feel so good, Bucky. Hot and wet and opening so easily.” He slid a third finger alongside the others and watched the Omega’s spine arch. “I know what you need, sweetheart. Not much longer now. Gotta make sure I don’t hurt you, though. Sooner cut off my hand than hurt a precious thing like you. Gorgeous, pretty, _pretty_ baby. You’re already taking me so well. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock and knot, darlin’. So hot you’re gonna burn me alive.”

The praise and filth just kept flowing, drowning Bucky in honey and making his brain fizzle and pop. His mouth hung open and he just couldn’t gather any kind of coherence or thought flow. He was drifting, floating, caught on the sweetest, most implacable riptide of pleasure he’d ever experienced, and the only feeling he could cling to to stay above water was the need to show Steve just how good he was making him feel. He shakily lifted himself onto his arms and focused his bleary gaze on the sight in front of him.

Steve’s cock was a thing of beauty. Long, thick, angry red, and dripping wet. Bucky felt his mouth water as his eyes traced over the veins and rivulets of precum all the way down to the slight swelling just a little bit under half way down the length. A high pitched whine crackled out of his throat as he thought about that bump of flesh inside him, swelling even more to lock their bodies together, making sure that Bucky took every single drop of his Alpha’s seed. Trance-like, Bucky leaned in closer and began lapping at the sides of Steve’s cock, moaning as the taste of Alpha slid over his tongue. Eagerly, he chased the flavor.

Every muscle in Steve’s body locked up at the first light kitten lick against his flesh. His fingers, still knuckle deep in Bucky’s hole, curled harshly, scrapping almost cruelly against the swollen nub of pleasure that he’d been taking care to avoid for the moment. Bucky garbled out a hoarse scream and nearly folded himself in two, almost pulling away. Steve immediately gentled his touch and started raining sweet kisses across the Omega’s thighs and flanks in apology, pouring out nonsensical noises of regret and praise. He forced his muscles to unclench and his fingers to resume their task of stretching and pleasing, even though a good ninety percent of his focus was now on the hot mouth once again kissing and licking his cock. Bucky’s tongue lashed him like fire, curling around his girth and tasting his aching flesh like he was a popsicle on a hot summer’s day. His orgasm, all at once, was nearly pulled out of him by the gentle suction of Bucky’s lips and the paradoxical coarse softness of his scruffed cheek.

Giving a final twist of his fingers, Steve pulled back, shushing Bucky’s muffled protests, and reluctantly shifting away from the Omega’s teasing tongue. “Feeling too damn good, sweetheart,” he panted, breath sawing out of his chest like he’d run a marathon. “You drive me crazy, Buck, but I don’t want to cum until I’m inside you. Wanna fill you up so bad, baby. So full you can _taste_ it.”

“Wanna taste it _now_ ,” Bucky slurred, reaching for Steve’s cock again, too lost in pleasure and heat to understand why Steve had stopped touching him and why he making him stop touching Steve. He felt the empty ache creeping back into his core, and a frantic need to bring back what had been taken away.

“ _Omega_.”

Bucky let out a sullen whine, but he was unable to deny the command in the voice that washed over him, soothing and exciting him in equal measure. He allowed himself to be nudged aside so Steve could shuffle out from underneath him and move to stand beside the bed. Bucky shifted and settled on his knees, leaning towards Steve as a flower to sunlight, drinking in the sight of the Alpha; pale skin flushed, chest shining with sweat, cum, and slick, cock impossibly hard and leaking between trembling thighs.

“Are you protected, Bucky?”

The question, so innocuous in the current situation, made Bucky’s brain slip a gear for a moment, and he said nothing.

“Bucky.”

The dark haired man jerked out a single nod as words caught up with thought and the momentum was regained. His gaze briefly met Steve’s, and he nodded again, watching the other’s face. His eyes. Steve’s eyes, dark with lust, and near feral snarl on his lips as he wrapped his own fingers, coated with Bucky’s wetness around his cock and stroked slowly. The Omega’s gaze was once again drawn downward, a stone sinking in water.

They stayed like that for a long moment; Steve touching himself, and Bucky touching Steve with nothing but his own loving gaze.

“Present.”

Bucky blinked slowly, dragging his eyes from Steve’s cock sliding through his fist back to the Alpha’s face, hearing the word, but lagging in understanding until Steve snarled deep in his chest and bared his teeth, making his insides quiver and empty hole clench tight.

“ _Present, Omega_.”

A swell of pure instinctual ecstasy flowed through Bucky’s body, making him feel like he was glowing. Joyful sounds bubbled from his lips as he turned around and wriggled to the side of the bed, planting his knees on the edge and folding his shoulders to the mattress. His hips pulsed minutely as his whimpers took on a pleading note, feeling Steve step closer and closer, radiating heat into his calves, his thighs, his ass.

“Beautiful Omega,” he rumbled, falling head first into his own instincts now. “Pretty, soft, sweet. So perfect for me. Gonna fill you so full. My pretty baby. My Omega.”

Bucky eagerly nodded his assent and bit his lip as he felt the first fiery brush of Steve’s cock against his hole. He clenched slightly, the first feelings of nerves actually piercing through his heat to trickle down his spine like ice water.

Steve must have felt it, because he started stroking up and down Bucky’s back and flanks, rumbling out soothing nonsense and nuzzling the back of his neck. Bucky felt a warmth that had nothing to do with his heat as he felt Steve pass his fingers and palms over his shoulder and scars without flinching, touching and accepting all of him. Gradually, the tension faded, and the heat flared back, making Bucky press back and whine.

“Please, Alpha,” he murmured, “Your knot…give it to me…want it…please.”

“How could I ever deny you anything, looking all sweet for me? Prettiest Omega in the whole damn world, Buck.” The pressure was back at Bucky’s hole now, but he pressed back into it now, instead of retreating. “Breathe now, gorgeous. Just breathe.” Bucky took a shaky breath in, and on his exhale, the pressure grew and grew until a shaft of mind melting heat stretched him wide and left him gasping.

“Breathe,” Steve said again, his voice nothing more than a thread of sound as he focused on not cumming as he felt the silken vice of Bucky’s slick hole encompass his cock inch by aching inch. It was everything he thought it would be and so much more. He could feel the rabbit-quick throb of the Omega’s pulse through his flesh, and he bit his lip to near bleeding in an attempt to hold back the howl that was building behind his teeth. A sound of pure Alpha triumph, letting every other Alpha know that he had the most desirable Omega speared open on his cock and begging for his knot.

He watched Bucky’s chest bellow with his breaths, his sides and back rippling with sweat-shined muscle, flowing smooth as water and making Steve ache to sink his teeth in and mark him up. He kept his hands stroking and his hips at still as possible, waiting for his Omega to let him know that he was ready for what was next.

“…ease.”

Steve paused his soothing motions to lean forward, having only caught the tail-end of Bucky’s words. “What was that, darlin’?”

Bucky turned his head to look at Steve from the corner of his eye, and the blond felt sucker punched. The Omega’s face was wrecked; cheeks cherry red, lips shiny and swollen, eyes teary and desperate and pleading through tangled strands of dark hair.

“Move, Alpha,” Bucky begged, a single tear shining across the bridge of his nose as he bared his throat completely. “Fuck me. Knot me. Fill me. _Please_.”

All of Steve’s breath left him in a guttural snarl as he reared back, grabbed two handfuls of Bucky’s hips, pulled out to the very tip of his cock, and slammed back home with a loud echo of flesh slapping flesh.

Seconds, minutes, hours it seemed, passed in a red tinged haze of snarls, whimpers, musk, slick, and the animalistic drive to fuck and be fucked. Bucky was drowning and Steve was flying, lost in the sensations of the other, the only tether to reality being a fumbled folding of fingers together, clasped near Bucky’s head as Steve bent over him and mouthed at his shoulders and neck.

Barely any words passed between them now, only a litany of ‘please’, ‘fuck’, ‘harder’, ‘Omega’, ‘Alpha’, could be discerned over the sounds of mating. Bucky’s mind was melting. Every thought he might be thinking slipped through his mind like sand through fingers. He felt buffeted by a hurricane of sensations; Steve’s cock stretching him open and fucking him nearly insensate, Steve’s hands gentle beneath the savagery, smoothing over his hair and back in patterns of praise and worship, Steve’s voice, right in his ear, pouring sounds of Alpha satisfaction and pleasure like molten slag into his brain.

Steve could hardly breathe. The scent of their pleasure combined was suffocating and his felt himself going lightheaded. Forcing his lungs to capacity, he reveled in the feeling of Bucky’s hips rocking back against his, taking his cock as deep as possible, and squeezing every time he pulled back, like he was begging Steve not to leave. The sounds being punched out of the Omega with every thrust were dragging the Alpha deeper and deeper into his own instincts, and his jaw was aching with the need to claim. He buried his lips in Bucky’s hair instead.

The fire was growing intolerable, but neither was willing to fall over the edge so soon. They held each other on the razor’s blade; Steve’s cock pummeling Bucky’s prostate with every savage thrust; Bucky’s hole clenching tight around Steve’s cock with every withdrawal. The thread finally snapped when Steve, not even slowing a little bit as his knot began to swell and catch on Bucky’s rim with every thrust, turned his head, nipped Bucky’s earlobe, and, in a voice like rolling thunder—

“Come for me, Omega.”

Bucky wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. He was pretty sure that he froze for one breath, two, three—then screamed as his orgasm was ripped from him with golden talons, his body locking up as his cock splurted across his belly and sheets, throbbing untouched as his mind whited out in a super nova of pleasure. He wasn’t even sure he heard Steve curse and snarl and groan as he started slamming into Bucky’s spasming hole, dragging out his climax until his knot fully expanded and locked them together, spilling inside the Omega with a howl.

It took several long minutes before either of them could muster up the cognizance or strength to shuffle up onto the bed, but they eventually made it with minor tugging and discomfort, ending up curled against the pillows, Steve wrapped around Bucky’s larger frame like an octopus. Neither of them spoke, but Steve stroked a large hand over Bucky’s chest and belly, rumbling happily, and Bucky allowed his hand to rest lightly on Steve’s wrist as it moved, an answering purr vibrating out of his chest. Both were content to let the silence reign as they slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Steve woke up first, slowly, like surfacing through warm molasses. He blinked his eyes blearily as he looked around. For a long moment, he had no clue where he was, but the scent of heat and sex smacked him in the face and quickly reminded him. Of Bucky. Who was still sound asleep next to him, both of them having slept through the deflation of Steve’s knot and the subsequent mess that came with unlocking. Steve wrinkled his nose; the smell wasn’t unpleasant, but it was _strong_. But he didn’t want to start getting handsy with the Omega when he wasn’t wake and aware, even if it was just to clean him up. And he was hungry. Like, _really_ hungry.

Shuffling out of bed with a mission in mind, he located and stepped into his boxer briefs and made his way back through the apartment to the kitchen. He felt a little weird digging through someone else’s cupboards and fridge, but he figured that he’d be forgiven so long as he made something for Bucky to eat as well, as he was most likely going to wake up hungry, too.

It wasn’t long before Steve was carefully walking back into the bedroom with a tray full of sliced fruits, toast, a few granola bars, and several bottles of water. He toed the door closed behind him and turned his eyes to the bed just in time to see Bucky lurch himself upright, his hair a veritable birds nest and face still flushed and slack with residual sleep. He felt his heart swell and his instincts raise their head in the need to _protect, tend, provide_. He swallowed back the smug growl that built in his throat as he looked at all the marks that dappled the Omega’s body, and merely took a small step forward, trying not to startle to still mostly asleep male. He held the tray a little higher when those steel blue eyes turned his way, a little startled and a lot unfocused, and waited to speak until Bucky made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

“I brought breakfast,” he said, his voice like gravel in his mouth. “May I come back in?”

Bucky looked at him for a long moment, blinking in the bright light, trying to bring his brain online enough to translate the question and give a semi-intelligent answer.

“You’re still here.”

So much for intelligent.

He watched the Alpha’s brow furrow and the tray dipped slightly as his shoulders hunched a little bit forward. “Did…did you want me to leave?” he asked, all at once looking nothing like the confident, powerful Alpha that Bucky welcomed into his home and bed. “I mean, I can totally go, if that’ll make you more comfortable. I didn’t mean to impose any longer than you wanted me to. I’ll just leave this here and—“

“Steve.” Bucky gave a tentative smile, and turned down the blankets that were still pooled around his hips just enough to convey an invitation. “Join me?”

The smile that broke over Steve’s face was even more brilliant than the morning sun shining through the windows, and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to the bed side and slid back under the blankets, tray held aloft. Once he was settled, he held out one of the water bottles to Bucky, who took it gratefully. Steve felt his own mouth simultaneously dry out and flood with saliva as he watched Bucky’s adam’s apple bob as he greedily guzzled the water until the bottle crinkled, making the bruises and bite marks he left shift like the dappled shadows beneath an tree. He tore his eyes away and started chugging his own water, finally realizing how thirsty he was.

Once their thirst was slaked, they tucked into the fruit, glancing shyly at each other each time their fingertips brushed. There were few words passed between them, but they figured they had maybe another hour or two before Bucky’s heat flared again, and that some decisions had to be made.

It wasn’t long before the food was gone, the tray was set aside, and an awkward silence descended between the two. Steve broke it first by turning towards Bucky fully and holding out his hand. “Hi,” he said with a sardonic grin. “My name is Steve Rogers. I’m a freelance illustrator and part-time art teacher. I’m 27 years old and a Cancer. I like hazelnut lattes and double fudge brownies and going to museums. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, but he grasped Steve’s had and shook it all the same. “Hello, Steve. My name is James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. I’m a mechanic and classic car restoration expert. I’m 33 years old and a Pisces. I like caramel macchiatos and snickerdoodle cookies and visiting the planetarium. It’s very nice to meet you, too.”

They held hands and just looked at each other, smiling, for a very long or very short time. Neither could tell. Then Steve tightened his grip slightly and tilted his head. “Bucky,” he said softly, like he was enjoying the taste of the name in his mouth. “I would really like to kiss you and help you through the rest of your heat, and take you on a date. Several dates. A lot of dates. Something inside me is telling me that you are going to be someone incredibly important in my life. I wanna find out if that’s true.” He raised an eyebrow and his blue eyes sparked with excitement and mischief and pure Alpha strength. “Whaddya say? Can I do all that?”

Bucky smiled wider and felt something inside him click into place as he leaned forwards and pressed his answer to Steve’s smiling lips, visions of an amazing future sliding through his mind even as his heat started growing underneath his skin once again.

“Yes, Alpha.”


End file.
